memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock
Please note: This page is currently serving as an outline for a work in progress Spock was a half Vulcan/half Human hybrid born to Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson of Earth in the year 2230. Early Life At the age of ten, Spock defied his fathers wishes and journeyed into the Vulcan desert known as the Forge in an attempt to complete the Kahs-wan, the traditional Vulcan coming of age ritual. With the assistance of his cousin Selek (actually Spock himself from the future) and the sacrifice of Spocks pet Sehlat, I-Chaya, young Spock completed the Kahs-wan ritual. It was at this time that Spock chose the Vulcan way of life over that of his human mother. (Star Trek: The Animated Series Yesteryear]). In the year 2247 Spock befriended a human youth named David Rabin, the son of a Starfleet Captain. After a harrowing encounter with a Vulcan madman named Sered in the area of the Forge called The Womb Of Fire, Spock decided to again defy his fathers wishes. This time, instead of Joining the Vulcan Science Academy as his father wished, Spock decided to follow Rabins lead and join Starfleet Academy instead. This causes a seventeen year rift between Spock and Sarek. (novel: [[Star Trek: The Original Series|''TOS]]: Vulcans Forge) Starfleet Academy While attending Starfleet Academy, Spock became friends and often worked with Armand St. John, who claimed Spock was the only person in the Federation capable of understanding his brilliance. Spock suspected they found something in common in that both of their respective fathers disapproved them of attending Starfleet Academy. The two often fought, as Spock found the shortcuts that St. John employed in his research to be dangerous. Spock was proved correct when St. John was expelled after one of his experiments caused extensive damage to the campus. Spock would meet St. John again years later at the Pollux II laboratory while serving aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (''TOS'' comic: All of Me). There is also a series of Young Adult Novels that feature Spock at the Academy, however this contributer does not have access to them. The titles include Crisis on Vulcan (which is set before Spock enters the Academy), Aftershock and Cadet Kirk. The Enterprise under Pike Spock joined the crew of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) as a Lieutenant and Science Officer under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. One of Spocks first assignments on the Enterprise was to lead the landing parties searching for the lost Vulcan treasure called Vulcans Glory, a huge, natural, uncut emerald. Spock became romantically involved with a Vulcan woman named T'Pris, and briefly considered disolving his bond with his betrothed back home, T'Pring. Tragically, T'Pris was murdered by a human crewmember with 1/8 Vulcan blood named Lieutenant Daniel Reed, whose maternal great-grandmother had been disgraced when the Glory had originally been lost. (novel: [[Star Trek: The Original Series|''TOS]] : Vulcans Glory) Soon after the incident on Talos IV, the Enterprise discovered an Interspacial Rift that opened once every 33.4 years that led to the edge of the area of the galaxy known as the Gamma Quadrant. Spock was part of a delegation that met with the Calligar, a race that lived in a series of sattilites orbiting a world in flame on the other side of the rift.(novel: [[Star Trek: The Original Series|''TOS]] : The Rift) On the planet Darrien 224, Spock and Pike encountered a colony of Vulcans that had rejected the teachings of Surak and had captured the USS Cortez with the intent of returning to planet Vulcan as conquerers. The Enterprise was forced to destroy the Cortez to stop the Vulcans. (comic: Star Trek: The Early Voyages issues 5 and 6 Cloak & Dagger parts one and two)) Zar While serving as both Science Officer ''and First Officer on the Enterprise during the legendary voyages of Captain James T. Kirk, Spock was sent back 5000 years into the past of the world Sarpeidon, and had a brief but passionate relationship with Zarabeth, a woman that had been banished to live out her life alone in the barren, frozen wastland of Sarpeidons northern hemisphere. (''TOS'' All Our Yesterdays) Two years later, while studying Sarpeidons historical records, Spock found evidence in the form of a 5000 year old cave painting that indicated that Zarabeth had bore his child in the icy wastes. After an appeal from T'Pau to the Federation Council, Spock obtained permission to use the Guardian of Forever to visit Sarpeidons past and bring Zarabeth and son home with him. Things didn't go exactly as planned, and Spock, Kirk, and Dr. Leonard McCoy found themselves arriving 10 years later in Sarpeidons past than planned. Zarabeth was dead, killed in an avalanche, and Spocks son, Zar, was nearly an adult. Spock brought the boy back to the Enterprise with him, but their relationship was strained. Zar believed that Spock had only retrieved him out of a sense of duty, and not out of any kind of fatherly feeling. Spock, not knowing how to deal with the emotions Zar had stirred in him, had been unable to convince Zar otherwise. Zar had unusually strong telepathic talent, even surpassing the skills of his father. While studying Sarpeidons history records, Zar found more evidence of his existence in his homeworlds past. In fact, he was an important historical figure whose absense would profoundly affect the timeline. After helping Spock foil a plan by the Romulans to sieze the Guardian of Forever, Zar prepared to return to Sarpeidons past. But before he left, Spock shared a Mindmeld with Zar, allowing him to experience the true depths of his fathers feelings for him. Zar used his telepathic power to direct the Guardian to deposit him on Sarpeidons southern continent, where he would begin his lifes work. (novel: [[Star Trek: The Original Series|''TOS]] : Yesterdays Son) Fifteen years later, the Guardian had seemingly malfunctioned, and was ninety days away from actually destroying the universe. After Spock was able to momentarily stabilize the portal, he jumped through with Kirk and McCoy with intent of bringing back Zar, who was the only person to successfully communicate telepathically with the Guardian. Spock located Zar, who was at the point in the timeline where history recorded his death in battle, and explained the situation to him. But Zar refused to abandon his troops on the eve of battle and would not help with the Guardian. It was only at the urging of Zars new wife, Wynn, whose precognitive abilties saw this as the only way for Zar to survive the coming battle, did Zar agree to leave. After using his powers to help the Guardian regain control of its functions, Zar returned to Sarpeidons past to meet his fate. Spock, however, was not willing to stand by idly ansd let his son die. He followed Zar back to the past, and with Spocks assistance, Zar survived the battle. After returning to the Enterprise, Spock decided not to seek out Zar's fate in the new timeline, choosing instead to remember him as he saw him last- alive, well, and happy. (novel: [[Star Trek: The Original Series|''TOS]] : Time for Yesterday) Ambassador Spock In 2296, a little over a year after the presumed death of James T. Kirk aboard the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B), Spock was in command of the the USS Intrepid II, a science vessel. After a reunion with David Rabin and a final confronfrontation with Seren, who had allied himself with like-minded Romulans, Spock found himself wondering if Starfleet was still the place for him. Seren had believed that Vulcan and her sundered cousins needed each other, and Spock had come to the realization that he agreed. Except where Seren wanted to unite with the Romulans as conquerers, Spock felt that they must come together as allies, as bretheren. Spock resigned his commission in Starfleet, and joined the Federation Diplomatic Corps, with the ultimate goal of bringing together Vulcan and Romulus.(novel: [[Star Trek: The Original Series|''TOS]]: Vulcans Forge) Spock soon established himself as an Ambassador of great skill, with accomplishments that rivaled even his fathers. In the year 2327, Spock and Sarek had a very public disagreement over how the Federation should shape their policy toward a new race that the Federation had contacted, the Cardassians. Matters were made worse by Sareks new wife, Perrin. Spock mother Amanda had died in the year 2291 of natural causes. Sarek had left his place at Amandas deathbed when the Federation contacted him about a diplomatic emergency, knowing that he would never see his wife alive again. Spock had long harbored resentment against his father for this. novel: [[Star Trek: The Original Series|''TOS]] : Sarek), In the years that followed Amandas death, Sarek had found himself to be lonely, and had recently married the much younger Perrin. Perrin angered Spock when she drunkenly gave him an ultimatum to apologize to Sarek on the Cardassian issue, or he would no longer be welcome in Sarek's home. Spock responded by saying, "In that case, I shall not trouble you by visiting (Sarek and Perrins home in) Shi'kahr again". This began a new rift between Spock and Sarek that would last until Sareks death in 2368. ([[Star Trek: The Original Series|''TOS]] comic: Enter the Wolves). Saavik Description for Vulcans Heart coming soon. Romulus and Reunification Descriptions for Crossover, Star Trek: New Frontier House of Cards, The Brave and the Bold book two, Vulcans Soul, Taking Wing and Articles of the Federation coming soon. Ruanek Details from Vulcans Forge/Heart/Soul and the short story *"Blood Sacrifice" coming soon. Post-ST:VI Appearances *''Sarek'' by A.C. Crispen *''Vulcan's Forge'' by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz *''Vulcan's Heart'' by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz *''Enter the Wolves comic'' by A.C. Crispen and Howard Weinstein *''House of Cards'' by Peter David *"Into the Fire" (No Limits) *"Unification" *''Double Helix Book 3: Red Sector'' by Diane Carey *''Crossover'' by Michael Jan Friedman *''The Return'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Avenger'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''House of Cards'' by Peter David *''Spectre'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Dark Victory'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *"Blood Sacrifice" by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz (Tales of the Dominion War) *''Preserver'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Maximum Warp'' Books 1-2 by Dave Galanter & Greg Brodeur *''Excalibur: Renaissance'' by Peter David *''The Brave and the Bold'' Book 2, Part 4 by Keith R.A. DeCandido *''Being Human'' by Peter David *''Stone and Anvil'' by Peter David *''Vulcan's Soul'' Books 1-3 by Josepha Sherman & Susan Shwartz *''Captain's Peril'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Captain's Blood'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens *''Captain's Glory'' by William Shatner, with Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens (forthcoming) *''Taking Wing'' by Andy Mangels & Michael A. Martin *''Articles of the Federation'' by Keith R.A. DeCandido External links * Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet Commanders Category:Starfleet Captains Category:Ambassadors Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel